The Puppy Chronicles: I Should Stop Teasing
by Cloudplay7
Summary: Zack wakes up as he would any other day, but something feels a bit off this time. He looks at himself to realize that he was a puppy... I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII


**A/N: You know the drill, I don't own Final Fantasy VII, it and all its characters and places belong to Square Enix. This is a story in a series of short fanfics called The Puppy Chronicles. I hope y'all enjoy!**

Zachary Fair woke up like every other morning, hyperactive as a little puppy. But there was something off. He heard a knock on the door, so he got up to go open the door and see who was there. He tried to get out and stand, but everytime he tried he would fall right back down. When Zack looked down at his feet, they were paws. His hands had also mysteriously turned into paws. He looked at his back and saw a wagging tail and his ears were now fuzzy and floppy. He had become a literal puppy.

The person at the door knocked again. Zack tried to yell coming, it still came out, but as a bark. The noise that answered was that of a chocobo. Zack thought, _Oh no, I think little Spikey turned into an actual chocobo…_ He crawled on all fours to the door then opened it by pressing the handle down. When he opened the door, a chocobo with bright blue eyes greeted him by saying, "Let's go! You're the one who dragged us into this breakfast, so the least you can do is come. Sephiroth is already waiting in the garage. Come on!"

Zack then remembered that yesterday he had pestered Cloud and Seph into letting him treat them to breakfast. He then ran past Cloud into the elevator, not wanting Seph to bail out because he was late. Cloud sighed then followed.

On the way down, they saw Reno, but he had become a red furred weasel with a fluffy tail. They also saw Genesis who had become a big crimson dragon. He almost incinerated Zack when he ran into him.

When Zack and Cloud arrived down in the garage, they did find Sephiroth, but he was now a silver cat with those same green eyes. Zack had now gotten used to his friends and colleagues being animal versions of themselves, so he wasn't surprised. He now was just wondering what old man Shinra would be…

He was snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard a rumble. A car had came to come pick them up. The driver was a baboon. Zack was worried that the animal driver would crash, but the drive was quite smooth. Even though it was a smooth ride, Cloud still was throwing up seeds.

They arrived at the restaurant that Zack had reservations at then got out and went in. There was a table filled with Reno the weasel and the rest of the Turks near the front of the restaurant. Zack and his friends sat at the back of the restaurant in a booth. Zack ordered a big stack of pancakes, Cloud ordered a plain everything bagel, and Sephiroth ordered smoked salmon. Cloud looked awkward trying to sit in the booth, as he was a chocobo. Sephiroth slowly drank his milk, cautiously watching the restaurant for members of his fan club. Zack then said, "Loosen up Seph, there aren't any fangirls here. The staff would kick any who dare come out, maybe literally if they denied to leave."

Sephiroth's pose relaxed, but Zack could tell he was still wary that they'd come flying through the window. Their waitress who was a snake slithered up to them with their meals balanced on her hooded head. They each grabbed their plates in their mouths then set them down after thanking their waitress Sephiroth and Zack quickly ate their meals while Cloud slowly pecked at his bagel. Zack decided it was too quiet, so he decided he'd start a conversation. He was wondering how SOLDIERs fought as animals, so he asked, "Hey, what are y'all's fighting styles?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes then said, "Why are you asking us? You know us well enough to know how we fight… Unless you aren't Zachary and you really are a fanclub member in disguise!"

Sephiroth stood up on the table, his back arched and his fangs bared, silver fur rising up along his spine creating spikes. Zack looked at him then replied, "I'm not from you stalker club, I'm still same old Zack. I just wanted to hear how you guys describe the way you fight. Also, don't call me Zachary."

After Zack said that, Sephiroth got back off the table and sat back down on the seat. Then they all took turns describing how they fight. Since they clearly could not wield swords, they used their natural weapons. Sephiroth fought with his claws, expertly dodging around foes stealing blows on their blindsides. Cloud fought by kicking his enemies. They both said they'd spar him if he wanted to see their moves in action, but Zack declined because he did not want to get kicked by a chocobo.

After they were done eating, Zack barked, "We have the whole rest of the day to do fun things together! Let's go shopping!"

Zack's friends sighed, but since they knew Zack wouldn't let them get away without doing 'fun stuff', they went off with him. Zack looked down the streets. The stores here were different. There was a collar shop full of shiny collars, some with materia slots and others with gems embedded in them. The theater here had flap doors so it would be easy for all animals to get in and the seats were flat.

Zack and his group went into the collar shop. Zack bought a nice and shiny mythril collar with several materia slots for Cloud. Sephiroth waited by the door, not wanting Zack to make him try on anything. They left with a large amount of bags divided amongst them, all of them filled with things bought by Zack.

Next they went to the theater to watch a LOVELESS play. Unsurprisingly, they saw Genesis there sitting in the front row, eagerly awaiting the start of the show. Sephiroth had insisted they at least got seats in the top row, away from the people who possibly could be members of the Silver Elite. Zack whined that if they sat in the top that they wouldn't be able to see the play, but he ended up going into submission at the fact that Sephiroth threatened to leave the play if they didn't.

They settled down in their seat and watched the curtains open up to reveal the first scene. Everything went well, until the end. At the end, there was a loud screech of outrage then a flame shot at the stage. Genesis flapped his wings and then flew above the crowd, yelling, "THIS IS UNEXCEPTABLE! THIS IS A DISGRACE TO THE GREATEST WORK OF LITERATURE EVER! I NEED TO KILL SOMETHING!"

Genesis' claws glowed crimson, runes appearing on them. He swiped at the frantic cast members, roaring at them angrily. The actors stumbled over one another as the angry dragon attempted to kill them. Zack started to bark wildly, the dog equivalent of a scream.

Zack woke up in his bed screaming. He looked around, expecting to see his surroundings burnt to a crisp. He was back in his room again. He looked down at his hands. They were no longer paws. He took deep breaths. All the madness had been a dream. He then heard a knock. He got up to open the door. When he opened the door he jumped up with a scream. There was a chocobo at his door.

Then the face moved revealing his friend Cloud. He looked angry and was holding up the chocobo mask. He said, "Please explain WHY I woke up with this mask on my face."

**The End**


End file.
